In the related arts, a light guide includes a core and a light diffusion plate that are formed simultaneously extruded by a double extrusion as shown in FIG. 1. Such a conventional light guide may have several problems. For example, the light source may be not controlled, the luminance is not uniform, and an excessively heated region (hot spot) is found at a leader. Moreover, in a light guide that a core is produced by an extrusion or an injection and a V-cut is etched on the side thereof, the side luminous efficiency is unfavorable in spite of adding a separated light diffusion plate produced by an injection, and further space is required when adding the light diffusion plate. In addition, a light guide may include a light pattern sheet attached to a core, however, the sheet may be frequently delaminated due to the attachment property. When a light guide include a side light emitting optical fiber, sufficient brightness is not obtained, and the excessively heater region (Hot Spot) may occur at a leader, despite a merit of emitting the light source in all direction of 360 degrees.